


tord does not like being watched

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Goodnight, Im on my period and my emotions are everywhere, Its not descriptive but like, Love, M/M, No not at all, Smut, Sort Of, Top Edd, anyway here are the actual tags lol, anyway this is short, im just a fucking loser okay, is this related to the story in any way, oh my gosh i need to stop pffft, petty arguing, thats enough tags, the crying is me, the crying isnt actually in the story, they are fucking, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "I can't handle being fucked while a cat is watching.""I'm already in you, Tord, I'm not pulling out to kick Ringo out of the room."





	tord does not like being watched

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I know I have a chaptered fic that I should probably update but like I'll get to that eventually mmmmm I need to slap myself really fucking hard and suddenly gain a will to live and unlimited motivation anyway today is lovely

"I can't handle being fucked while a cat is watching." 

 

"I'm already in you, Tord, I'm not pulling out to kick Ringo out of the room." Edd stated, rather bluntly as he began to gently grind into his boyfriend. The Norwegian let out a few noises, gasping and sending a tiny glare up at the slightly taller male.

 

"Y-you're seriously going to f-fuck me while the cat is right there-" Tord stuttered out, diverting his glare from Edd, to Ringo. The tabby sat by the door, flicking her tail and calming licking at her paw, completely uninterested in the events happening on the bed.

 

"She's n-not even watching, shhhhh" The cola lover hushed, pressing a quick kiss to Tord's lips, and continuing his movements. The Norwegians pants and whimpers didn't stop, the male lightly gripping at the bed sheets.

 

Edd gave soft loving purrs, leaning down to kiss at Tord's neck as he moved, the Norwegian moaning quietly in appreciation, trying to keep his focus away from the Ringo, who was still, completely and totally ignoring them.

 

"O-okay, E-Edd, I love you, b-but please, the c-cat-"

 

"Tooooord, s-she's not even watching...." Edd whined, reluctantly sitting up. He stared down at his boyfriend with a pout, Tord giving him a painfully innocent smile. The cola lover sighed, flicking the Norwegian in the nose, before pulling out with a small whimper and standing up. He walked over to the door, pushing it open, and shooing Ringo out.

 

The little tabby practically snickered, darting out of the room, and disappearing down the hall.

 

"Happy?" Edd asked, looking back over his shoulder to see Tord beaming from where he lay on the bed.

 

"Very~" 

 

A high pitched scream cut in, startling them both, Edd nearly falling to the floor. He blinked a few times, slowly processing things, facial expression quickly melting into one of horror.

 

"MATT-" 

 

"THAT'S A DICK." The ginger yelled, pointing, Edd's face flushing, the cola lover immediately pushing the door closed enough so that Matt could NOT see his lower regions. Tord's laughter filled the background.

 

"YEAH, I, UM, HAVE ONE-" Edd yelled back, sending a quick _"This is your fucking fault."_ glare at his adorable boyfriend.

 

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN." 

 

"SOUNDS GOOD, BUD." 

 

Matt nodded, swiftly turning away, Edd slamming the door shut. He took a few minutes to collect him, before turning and crossing his arms. "Look what you've done. You've scarred him." 

 

"Buuuuuuut, the cat isn't in the room anymore, and now w-we can happily continue~" Tord hummed, reaching out his arms and making grabby hands at Edd. The male sighed, smiling, and walking over to the bed.

 

"You owe me." He said, settling himself back on top of his boyfriend. Tord nodded, pulling Edd down and kissing him sweetly. The cola lover giggled into the kiss, already forgetting the embarrassment from just moments earlier.

 

"I promise, I will make it up to you! You're such a good boyfriend, making sure I'm comfortable~" The Norwegian cooed, Edd blushing happily. He may think it was petty for his boyfriend to be so weird about a cat being in the room, but hey, Tord was happy now, and so was he. They could get back to lovingly fucking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Matt entered the void, where he internally screams into the nothingness, horrified by the sight of a dick that was not his own.

**Author's Note:**

> im crying and nothings happened to me what is this,,,,, life??????? kill me im done


End file.
